


Drowning

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Reader, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: You're not feeling so well mentally... Good thing your lover knows how to take care of you.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend+Anna).



Soundwave was a smart mech, you always knew that. Not only was he a great leader, father figure and a soldier, he was a caring lover, always knowing what you needed or desired. You doubted that he needed to use his abilities to feel your emotions, but the thought of him knowing exactly what was going on with your head always made you trust in him more.

You don’t really know what Soundwave ever saw in you that he couldn’t get from any other woman or better yet a bot of his own species. You weren’t prettiest human or smartest and you certainly had more flaws than normal humans did. Everyone would call him idiot if they knew what kind of a flawed human he chose as his lover when there were obviously better choices.

Each time you made your thoughts clear for him, he would stare at you long and hard, probably reading your mind or trying to figure you out on his own. He would say something calculating like Illogical process of mind and turn back to whatever he was doing, but he wouldn’t let you leave his side after that until you felt better. Not that it made you feel uneasy, you appreciated his quiet company more than you ever did the loud classmates or chatty co-workers.

Sometimes you didn’t seek comfort from him and instead chose to suffer alone with your self-hatred and -doubts. It never took him long to pick up the signs of your depression and he would do things to cheer you up, like send Ratbat to fetch you a bouquet of red roses, have Rumble and Frenzy roll you into a blanket burrito and watch memes with you or something similar like that until he would personally tend your needs.

Some days you were fine and even better. You were happy, cheerful and you felt like the life of the party and the party was life. Rumble, Frenzy and rest of the cassettes took a great liking to that side of you and loved to spend time with you just as much as you did with them. Sometimes you didn’t want to see anybody and Soundwave understood and with a single order he made everyone leave you alone until you felt better.

And the days like these you just felt hopeless. You hung your head as you grimly slumped through base’s halls towards Soundwave’s office. Your lover didn’t turn to address you when you entered, no doubt already knowing it was you without even looking. He focused solemnly on his work before him, but when you walked up to him and nudged his leg he turned to look at you.

”Sorry… I’m not feeling good…” You mumbled before averting your gaze into ground, embarrassment and shame hanging heavy on your shoulders. Soundwave put down his datapad and turned towards you, his attention now purely on you.

”What do you need?” He inquired. Asking questions like are you alright and what made you upset wouldn’t make any progress as you wouldn’t reply to those. Best he could do was to straight up ask you what you needed to feel better.

You didn’t even raise your head to look at him, keeping your eyes on the ground as you shrugged weakly, your shoulders barely rising an inch.

Soundwave tried to read your brain’s electric signals and one feeling rose above all the other negative feelings. Suffocated. Were it your human duties or expectations, something made you feel so trapped that you felt like you were drowning.

You needed treatment, something to calm you down and made you unwind. The large mech had an idea what it might had been that you came to seek from him. Carefully, he wrapped his hands around you, lifted you to his chassis and hugged you against him. He felt you squirm in his hold a little, but the struggle died down quickly and rather you rubbed your cheek against his chassis.

Soundwave wasn’t expert in people, but once he had entered to relationship with you he had studied human’s basic needs from birth to older days. By studying you, he came to conclusion that you liked to be held by him, but if Rumble or Frenzy tried to hold you like he did you would sometimes recoil. This is what he thought was something primal in your brains from the youth when your mother would have held you.

That in mind, he made sure to hold you carefully against him and he could sense the bad feelings leaving your body as you were being cared for. Carefully, with one hand, Soundwave pulled his desk’s hidden compartment open and pulled out a thick comfortable blanket and even bigger fluffy pillow.

”Would you like to sleep?” He inquired, but there was a hidden hint in his voice that you picked up. You didn’t say anything, just hummed, but Soundwave could already tell that you were feeling a little more ease already. Pulling you off from his chassis, he reaching for his compartment in his chassis and opened it and you crawled inside almost like a little African mammal that he had seen during his time with elephants. He gave you the blanket and pillow and closed the glass lid behind you as you settled inside his chassis.

You liked confided spaces. The small cramped and dark places made you feel at peace where many became claustrophobic. But you were special case and nothing like others. You were no doubt tired, so some sleep would be good to you also after such a hard day. You rolled into a nice tight blanket burrito, settled your head against fluffy pillow at the far corner inside your lover’s chassis and after a moment of resting, you were out like a candle.

Soundwave hummed with acknowledge, hearing and feeling your breathing even out and slow down. With you resting inside him, he felt like he could truly hold you close to his spark and mind like he wanted. In a way he was selfish, always letting you rest inside his compartment meant for his cassettes, but this way you two were closer than any normal couple could be.

With you relaxing inside him, Soundwave picked up his datapad and continued work with his mind in a little better mood.


End file.
